Te entrego mi Alma
by eclipsedelunas
Summary: No hay mejor forma de amar que dos cuerpos que se funden hasta convertirse en uno solo. La pasión y el deseo siempre se encargan de unirlos. Porque entregar el alma a alguien es darlo todo.


Te entrego mi alma

SUMARY: No hay mejor forma de amar que dos cuerpos que se funden hasta convertirse en uno solo. La pasión y el deseo siempre se encargan de unirlos.

Porque entregar el alma a alguien es darlo todo.

* * *

POV: IAN

Ya no sabia muy bien cuanto tiempo llevaba trabajando la tierra. Mis brazos me dolían y mis manos estaban ampolladas por la fuerza y la fricción de trabajar con la maldita pala. Realmente no sabía muy bien que pretendía con tremendo esfuerzo, pero no tenia ganas de pensar y quería descargar mi enojo y frustración con el trabajo.

Furioso, no era la palabra justa que definiera como mi estado de animo. Sin embargo se le acercaba mucho. No comprendía porque Wanda me hacia esto. Como se exponía a que algo le sucediera y la alejaran de mí para siempre. Acaso no le había demostrado cuan importante es mi vida?

En la madrugada cuando desperté y no la encontré a mi lado me sentí algo preocupado. Fui a los aseos a buscarla luego que un tiempo después no regresara aun. Una hora más tarde estaba frenético y había recorrido todo el lugar para hallarla. Pronto un mal presentimiento me sacudió por completo, y cuando supe que Melanie tampoco se encontraba con Jared, explote por completo.

Jared y yo ya estábamos organizándonos para salir inmediatamente detrás de ellas. Pero Jeb no nos permitió abandonar el lugar. El aseguraba que era mejor esperar a que regresaran. Afirmaba que no era buena idea exponernos a todos en una búsqueda a ciegas, ya que no teníamos ni idea de adonde se podrían hallar. Me sentía impotente de brazos cruzados sin saber si estaba bien. Si esos malditos buscadores se habían topado en su camino.

Fue inevitable que el miedo me embargara como aquel día que desperté y supe que me había abandonado. Le había devuelto el cuerpo a Melanie y ahora descansaba en un recipiente para dejar este mundo, según me lo había confirmado Doc. Por fortuna no era el único que no se resignaba a dejarla ir, y con la ayuda de Melanie, Jared y Jamie, encontramos un hermoso cuerpo para hacerla regresar.

Como ya les había mencionado a los chicos, no me importaba su aspecto físico, lo único que pensaba era en tenerla de vuelta. En escuchar aquellas palabras que me volvían loco, en ver aquellos gestos y movimientos tan particulares, mirar esas mejillas sonrojadas cada vez que algo la apenaba y sobre todo su mirada, solo Wanda lograba que me derritiera cuando me veía se esa forma tan peculiar. Como si yo lo fuera todo para ella.

El día que regreso a mi, por fin pude respirar con libertad otra vez. Había vuelto para quedarse y jamás se iría otra vez. Es por eso que prometimos que nunca mas nos ocultaríamos algo así, siempre hablaríamos y estaríamos juntos en todo momento, sobretodo en las largas misiones.

Por todas esas cosas, no entendía el motivo de su corta pero desesperante ausencia. Cinco horas después cuando la vi atravesar aquel túnel, al fin pude tranquilizarme un poco, luego de comprobar que no presentaba ningún daño. Inmediatamente después, la tome en brazos y la lleve en silencio hasta nuestra habitación.

En todo el trayecto no dijo nada. Por lo visto mi cara había acallado todo argumento que podría exponer.

La coloque en nuestro colchón y comencé dar vueltas en el minúsculo espacio. Intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas y precisas, pero mi cabeza no daba más.

-Eres una inconsciente, no sabes lo preocupado que he estado durante horas, ni siquiera sabia a donde ir a buscarte-le grite desesperado.

-Ian…se que no...

-Que no que?, que no debías arriesgarte y salir sin avisar?, que no debes salir sin mi?

-Si me dejas que te explique...

-Bien Wanderer que es tan importante para que te arriesgues así?-gruñí cruzándome de brazos.

-Yo…yo solo le pedí a Melanie…solo necesitaba…

-Sabes, que no quiero saber nada!, no importa. Cualquier cosa deja de tener importancia para mí.

-No te enojes, tampoco fue para tanto, estoy bien-susurro

-Que no fue para tanto?-masculle entre dientes incrédulo de lo que acaba de oír.

-Escucha yo solo quise…

-No quiero escuchar tus motivos, será mejor…quiero estar solo un momento haber si puedo tranquilizarme-termine dejándola sola en nuestro cuarto.

No quería seguir gritándole y si continuaba preguntan porque había salido de esa forma, conociéndome las cosas terminaban peor. Así que enfoque toda energía en trabajar y tratar de no pensar.

Por lo general, no era tan impulsivo, ni me ponía de esta forma. Pero tratándose de ella, de la persona que amaba, el control se me iba de las manos. A veces ni yo me veía o me reconocía con claridad. Ella de alguna forma me había cambiado.

Desde la invasión de las Almas a la tierra, ya lo había perdido todo y por más ilógico que sonara, teniendo encuentra que hablábamos de su gente, no deseaba perder a Wanda. Ese era mi mayor miedo.

Mi cuerpo ya no daba más, así que arroje la pala aun lado y me deje caer sobre la tierra. Estaba hecho literalmente un asco, pero tampoco me importaba.

Cerré mis ojos y coloque mis manos bajo mi cabeza. No pasaron dos segundos que lo primero que se me vino a la mente era la imagen de Wanda. Su sedoso cabello dorado cargado de rizos y esas pequeñas pecas en su nariz le daban un toque infantil y tierno. Era como un ángel, era mi propio ángel. Alguien que debía ser protegido de todo.

Suspire enojado conmigo mismo. No tendría que haber pasado tantas horas aquí solo. Debería estar a su lado abrazándola y disculpándome por haberle gritado y ser tan idiota.

-Dime hermanito, piensas estar todo el día aquí…trabajando?

Mi hermano tomo la pala que había arrojado y se apoyo sobre ella, para mirarme de forma algo curiosa y divertida.

-No estoy de ánimos Kyle así que vete por donde llegaste.

-De modo que te enojaste mucho con Wanda y estas aquí lamentándote como un idiota.-agrego rodando los ojos.

-Eres sordo?, déjame en paz y vete con Sol.

-Hablando de Sol, ella me contó porque tú Wanda salio con Melanie a hurtadillas en la madrugada…no deberías ser tan duro con ella.

-Desde cuando eres un santo Kyle?

-Ignorare el sarcasmo-dijo muy tranquilo.

-Parece que tu novia quiso ir por un regalo de cumpleaños para ti.

"Un regalo"?

-Que demonios dices?-le cuestione confuso

-No me digas que ni siquiera sabes que día es hoy?-murmuro rodando los ojos.

Me sostuve con mis codos mientras observaba su expresión. Mi cumpleaños?, ni siquiera sabia en que fecha estábamos. Desde que vivíamos en las cuevas el tiempo perdía sentido.

Mi hermano me observo perplejo y comenzó a reírse todo pulmón.

-No puedo creerlo Ian, desde que estas con ella te haz vuelto un completo despistado.-dijo entre carcajadas

Yo seguía sin hablar y maldecía internamente por mi estupidez.

-Recuerdo que Wanda me pregunto cuando era tu cumpleaños hace unos meses, cuando celebramos el de ella. Seguro que quería sorprenderte… yo que tu iba y me disculpaba-explico un poco mas serio.

-Soy un imbecil-murmure para mi mismo mientras me levantaba.

-Ya lo creo y por cierto feliz cumpleaños hermanito

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí por las cuevas hasta nuestra habitación. Ahora comprendía porqué Melanie me había mirado furiosa hace un par de horas. Me había dado cuenta que quería defender a mi novia, pero se mordió el labio y dijo que si no fuera que se lo había prometido, me daba de golpes hasta que dejara de ser tan necio. En primera instancia había tomado su amenaza como la de una amiga enfadada, pero ahora lo entendía.

Algunos de mis amigos me miraban de manera extraña cuando empecé a gritar el nombre de Wanda. Cuando llegue entre desesperado y casi arroje al suelo la pequeña puerta.

-Wanda yo lo siento mu..

Las palabras se desvanecieron cuando supe que no estaba ahí. Pero lo que logro que se formara un nudo en mi garganta fue notar que sus cosas no estaban allí. Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo al ver una nota junto a mis libros.

Ian:

Lamento haber arruinado este día tan especial para ti. Nunca fue mi intención preocuparte, ni hacer que pasaras un mal rato. Solo intente devolverte aunque sea un poco de lo mucho que me regalaste, cuando cumplí mis 18 años. Ese día fue inolvidable para mí y lograste que me quedara un gran recuerdo de ello.

Quería explicarte que solo le pedí a Melanie que me ayudara a conseguir un obsequio para ti. Recuerdo muy bien que en nuestra ultima misión, pasamos por unas vidrieras y te gusto mucho un reloj que viste allí.

Ese día no pude comprártelo por los buscadores que rondaban la zona.

Bueno esta noche fui por el. Me pareció un bonito obsequio para ti.

Feliz cumpleaños!

Te quiero y espero me perdones

Wanda

_Ian O'shea eres un completo imbecil_, me reprendí mientras leía otra vez su nota. Como había sido tan cruel y no la había escuchado?.

En uno de los estantes superiores, se hallaba la elegante bolsa donde estaba el bendito reloj. Era un lindo detalle y me gustaba mucho. Pero nada se comparaba con estar a su lado, con abrasarla y escucharla reír.

-A donde te metiste Wanda?-murmure mientras salía a buscarla por todas partes.

Ella no se podría haber ido. No, esa idea la tenia que descartar de mi mente. Otra vez recorrí de forma frenética cada rincón. Trate de no llamar la atención de los demás, primero tenia que comprobar que no estaba en las cuevas para sonar la voz de alarma. Pase por la cocina y allí escuche a la gran mayoría. Todos estaban cenando. Melanie, Jamie, Jared y los demás conversaban muy tranquilos. Tampoco estaba con Trudy, ni con Sol.

Bien, ahora si que me había preocupado, donde se había marchado?. Cuando baje a donde sabíamos jugar futbol, no logre visualizarla en ningún rincón. El único sitio que quedaba era donde solíamos guardar las provisiones. Ahora era un lugar vacío, ya que gracias a Wanda comprábamos en grande y tuvimos que conseguir otro espacio mas adecuado.

Regrese a buscar una pequeña linterna y me adentre a los túneles que llevaban hasta el agujero.

El corazón se me hizo añicos cuando la vi acurrucada muy cerca de donde solía ser su prisión cuando llego por primera vez. El lugar estaba algo frío y se había dormido cubierta con una pequeña frazada. Los malditos recuerdos y todo lo que sufrió en este maldito lugar, hicieron que me sintiera como una basura. Que clase de compañero era, si ocasionaba esto?.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, me acerque para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a donde pertenecía. A nuestra pequeña habitación, a mí lado.

-Ian?-pregunto en cuanto la levante.

-Si soy yo Amor… no te asustes-susurre con un nudo en la garganta.

-Que…que haces aquí?

La deje otra vez en el suelo y no pude contener las ganas de envolverla entre mis brazos y ofrecerle mi calor.

-Perdóname Wanda, no debí ser tan idiota contigo.-susurre apretándola mas fuerte.

-No, tú no tuviste la culpa, yo no debí irme de esa forma.

Me aparte un poco y sostuve su delicado rostro entre mis manos. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos e hinchados, seguro había llorado todo este tiempo por mi culpa.

-Yo soy el debe disculparse, debí escucharte y no ser tan impulsivo…yo … mierda, yo tuve miedo de que algo te sucediera-suspire-Wanda no tienes idea de lo significas para mi, me moriría de dolor si te alejaras, si alguien te hiciera daño.

Mis ojos se humedecieron mientras la contemplaba con la escasa luz que nos iluminaba.

-Shss...No digas nada mas..-susurro cubriendo mis labios con sus delicados én te quiero Ian y jamás te hare sufrir otra vez, nadie me apartara de tu lado.-agrego con una pequeña sonrisa.

Otra vez la abrase con más fuerza. Ella era tan pequeña que mis brazos la rodeaban completamente. Sin duda era mi Wanda, siempre preocupándose por los demás, cuando debía ser al revés

-Porque estas aquí?

-Dijiste que querías estar solo y no hay otros cuartos vacíos así que quise darte tu espacio.

-No te quiero ver otra vez aquí Wanda, mi habitación es tuya y si alguien se tiene que ir alguna vez, ese seré yo-afirme contra sus rizos dorados.

-Además este lugar esta frío, muy sucio y lleno de tierra.

Tome su mano y la saque de aquel agujero. Le hice jurar que no regresaría jamás allí. Se me revolvía el estomago cada vez que la imaginaba allí como una prisionera.

Otra vez tomo sus cosas y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto. Cuando salimos a la luz comprobé una vez más que ese agujero era una inmundicia. El vestido de Wanda se encontraba cubierto de tierra, al igual que sus piernas, brazos y algunas manchas en su rostro.

-Tu también estas un poco desaliñado- apunto observando mi cuerpo.

-Estuve trabajando-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ya veo.

-Porque no tomamos un baño así nos relajamos?

-Creo que es buena idea, en verdad lo necesitamos-dijo sonriendo.

Le di un pequeño beso en sus labios y tome sus cosas para llevarlas a donde pertenecían. Con mucha prisa fui por algunas toallas y todo lo necesario. Por fortuna ahora teníamos acceso a buenos jabones, shampoo y otros artículos de aseo. Era una tortura sufrir con aquel jabón que te escocia todo el cuerpo.

Cuando regrese fuimos hasta donde las aguas eran más calidas. Wanda fue la primera, mientras yo aguardaba en la entrada. A los cinco minutos, un pequeño grito llamo mi atención. Me adentre en medio de la oscuridad tratando de llamar a mi novia. Sus jadeos me guiaron a donde se hallaba. Todo era una completa oscuridad y la única linterna se la había llevado ella.

-Que sucede?-le pregunte a la nada, mientras tanteaba y tocaba su hombro.

-Estoy bien solo es lo de costumbre, soy un poco torpe y me resbale con el jabón-se quejo.

-Te lastimaste Wanda?

-Solo fue un pequeño rasguño en mi pierna.

-Tienes la linterna a mano?

Con un poco de dificultad pudo encontrar la pequeña linterna. Ella apunto a su pierna lastimada, donde se había raspado la pantorrilla, nada grave Luego de corroborar que no era más que un rasguño, mi atención se desvío a otro lado. Wanda se sonrojo y mi cuerpo se acaloro cuando aprecie su desnudez por primera vez. Ella era pequeña, pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado. Tenía unas piernas esbeltas y largas. Un abdomen firme y caderas redondeadas. Sus pechos eran bien redondos y del tamaño gusto para ser acariciados por mis grandes manos. Nerviosa dejo caer la linterna a un lado y otra vez oscuridad nos invadió.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras escuchaba el sonido de su agitada respiración.

-Puedo ayudarte con tu baño, si me dejas-murmure con la voz ronca.

Ella no me respondió y me reprendí por ser un idiota y proponerle semejante cosa. Un momento después el agua se agito y su mano busco la mía para entregarme su esponja y su jabón. Trague con dificultad y con mis manos temblorosas comencé a hacer espuma para frotar su pequeño cuerpo.

Sumergí la mitad de mi cuerpo en el agua y le pedí que extendiera su pierna lastimada. Con mucha suavidad y cuidado enjabone esa extremidad, para luego seguir con la otra. Con sus brazos lleve a cabo el mismo procedimiento. Esa parte había sido fácil y placentera, pero a la hora de continuar…

Wanda simplemente se puso de pie mientras se sostenía afirmándose en uno de mis brazos. Giro su cuerpo y su espalda desnuda choco contra mi pecho, provocando otra oleada de calor mas intensa que la anterior. Comencé a enjabonar su espalda con lentos círculos, de vez en cuando mis dedos rozaban su piel y la sentía temblar involuntariamente. Sabia muy bien que no era a causa del frío, ya que el agua era muy cálida..

-Tu no te vas a asear?-pregunto un tiempo después.

-He…yo...yo no quiero incomodarte, puedo esperar.

-No me incomoda, además no puedo verte y tú no puedes verme-murmuro pausadamente.

La verdad la idea me gustaba más de lo necesario, pero no sabía hasta que punto podía controlarme. A duras penas había mantenido un control hasta ahora.

-Y también puedo ayudarte-dijo girándose y quitándome el jabón de las manos.

Sus pequeños dedos pasaron el jabón en mi pecho una y otra vez logrando que mi corazón se agitara en segundos. No pude contener el deseo de abrazarla y sentir su piel contra la mía. Wanda jadeo cuando mis brazos la pegaron a mi torso y ataque su boca con desesperación. Inmediatamente sus labios se abrieron permitiendo que mi lengua la explorara por completo y en una libertad absoluta. Su boca siempre me sabía a lo mejor que había probado en la vida. Wanda me besaba con una ternura y amor capas de romper con todas mis mejores defensas.

Pronto el deseo y la pasión de apoderaron de mi, el baño quedo atrás y sustituí la esponja por la humedad y calidez de mi lengua. Me ocupe de probar su piel y acariciar con calma toda su suavidad mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Sus pezones erectos rozaban mi pecho, mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello y lo masajeaban.

Por mucho tiempo quise tenerla de esta forma entre mis brazos, poder disfrutar de su calor y que ella sintiera el mío también. Que nuestro amor se consumiera y poder trasmitirle y demostrarle cuanto la necesitaba y amaba.

-Wanda te deseo tanto-susurre besando su cuello.

Ella se estremeció y sus manos se posaron en mi espalda. Sentí como sus uñas rozaban mi piel y la rasgaban con suavidad.

-Pero, si tu no..-su boca tomo con furia mi labio inferior y lo mordió sacándome un gemido involuntario.

-No quiero que pares-jadeo contra mi boca.

Su lengua volvió a envolver la mía y deje que por un momento tomara el control del beso. Sus labios carnosos y suaves se movían con confianza sobre los míos. Mis manos abandonaron sus cabellos, para descender por su espalda y tomar su trasero acercar su pelvis a mi duro miembro, que ya clamaba por penetrarla. Quería que supiera lo que provocaba en mí, y en cuanto jadeo sobre mi boca, supe que ya lo había notado.

Aun besándola mis manos fueron a los botones de mi pantalón y me deshice de ellos al igual que mi ropa interior. Ya nada se interponía entre nosotros para sentir tan intimo contacto. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y todo mi cuerpo ardía por sentirla y disfrutar de este momento.

Con mucha delicadeza la tome en brazos, al tiempo que sus esbeltas piernas rodeaban mi cintura. Busque un apoyo contra las rocas y me senté con ella sobre mis piernas

En todo momento no dejo de acariciar mi rostro y abrazarme mientras, una vez en posición buscaba la pequeña linterna. Necesitaba verla y en la oscuridad que nos envolví apenas podía divisar su pequeña figura. Cuando al fin encontré mi objetivo logre que la escasa luz bañara su cuerpo.

Wanda era el ser mas perfecto y hermoso que había conocido. Era definitivamente el ángel que había caído, para iluminar mi vida. Sus labios llenos y de un tono carmesí, al igual que sus mejillas, le daban un aspecto sensual y maravilloso.

En esta posición podía complacerla con más facilidad y ayudarla a que conociera todas las sensaciones que escondía su cuerpo. Conmigo aprendería lo que era amar con el corazón y con el alma. Porque yo desde que la conocí en profundidad, le había entregado mi alma.

Volví a besarla otra vez, pero el beso fue más profundo y cargado de un hambre que había reprimido. Una de mis manos se poso en su nuca y la otra frotaba uno de sus hinchados pezones. Pronto solo se escuchaban sus gemidos entrecortados y mi respiración agitada. Sentir como se hundían sus uñas en mi espalda aportaba otra dosis de éxtasis que intensificó la danza de nuestras húmedas lenguas. Era maravilloso percibir como se entregaba a mi sin el menor temor y dándome toda su confianza.

Mi sangre ardía y mi miembro me dolía por el gozo que experimentaba cuando comencé a succionar con fuerza uno de sus seno. Ella era tan delicada y a la vez se la veía tan sensual, con su cuerpo mojado y sus dorados rizos enmarañados. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que explorar cada rincón de su piel y darme cuenta que roces le gustaban y cuales la llevaban al límite.

Era un hombre muy privilegiado al ser quien ella eligiera y aceptara para amarla por primera vez. Poder escuchar como pronunciaba mi nombre en un jadeo profundo, cada vez que mis dedos se perdían en los delicados pliegues de su vagina, para encontrar ese punto de placer que le llevaba a la locura y ocasionaba que se sacudiera entre mis brazos. No tenia las palabras gustas para describir como me sentía, pero la manera en que ella reaccionaba a mis caricias eran la mayor recompensa.

Pronto cuando mis dedos se hundieron en su interior, su notoria lubricación después de su primer orgasmo me dijo que ya estaba lista para alojarme en su calidez. Por fin nos uniríamos y ya me sentía flotar y explotar por el deseo que hasta ahora a duras penas intentaba dominar.

Con cuidado lleve mi pene a su entrada y lo introduje despacio, mientras no paraba de besarla y decirle que la amaba. Wanda jadeo al sentir la invasión y sus brazos envolvieron con fuerza mi cuello, a la vez que soltaba su aliento contra mi piel. Se estremeció cuanto la llene por completo y durante unos minutos me dedique a rozar su piel con ternura hasta que su cuerpo se fue amoldando al mío.

A la hora de iniciar los movimientos mis manos se posaron en su cadera y le explique, de que forma mantenernos sincronizados. Éramos como una persona y no tardamos en acoplarnos y desplazarnos con seguridad y confianza. Ella trazaba círculos con su pelvis y yo la acompañaba elevando su cadera una y otra vez. Cuando me relaje, deje que su calidez, la estrechez de su interior y todas las emociones que me colmaban tomaran el control. Ya no eran nuestras mentes quienes nos controlaban, nuestros cuerpos hablaban por si solos y se expresaban a su voluntad.

-Ian..-susurro cuando sus paredes vaginales me apretaron con fuerza.

El orgasmo fue arrollador y explote segundos después. Mi corazón latía de forma frenética al igual que el suyo, cuando se dejo caer entre mis brazos. Su dulce aliento era una calida brisa sobre mi boca, al momento de besarla y morder su labio inferior.

Nuevamente nos sumergimos en el agua y la estreche con fuerza mientras no dejaba de besarla.

-Te amo-dije jadeante contra la tersa piel de su cuello.

-También te amo Ian

Una hora mas tarde entre besos y caricias terminamos nuestra ducha y volvimos a nuestra habitación. Por fortuna ya era demasiado tarde y todos dormían.

Después de ayudarla a secar esa pequeña pero muy proporcionada figura, ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, para luego dejarnos caer sobre aquel colchón. Aun desnudos, nos cubrimos con una fina sabana. Allí todavía estaba caluroso y era un pretexto mas para tener su piel rozando la mía cuando la atraje a mi pecho.

-Gracias por mi regalo-Dije después de un largo momento de silencio.

Luego de hacer el amor, ya no hicieron falta las palabras. Con solo unas cuantas miradas y gestos lográbamos entendernos y leer nuestros pensamientos.

-Sabia que te había gustado ese reloj-murmuro besando mi pecho.

-No hablo del reloj…también me pareció un lindo detalle, pero no se compara a que dejaras que te hiciera mujer… a permitir que este celoso y sobre protector hombre, te hiciera el amor-dije dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Wanda se sonrojo y me abrazo con más fuerza cuando la mire a los ojos.

-Siento haberte preocupado Ian, no fue mi intención.-susurro sin apartar la mirada.

-Lo se y también siento haberte gritado y enfadarme de esa forma…lo que pasa es que me aterra perderte. Wanda…tú eres mi mayor regalo, no deseo nada más y nada lo vale para que te arriesgues, así que prométeme que no volverás hacer una cosa así, por favor…-suplique acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo prometo…además…si…-titubeó unos segundos

-Si que?

-Ya que te gusto mas lo que acabamos de hacer, creo que no saldré a escondidas por más obsequios-explico desviando su mirada.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada y devorarla a besos hasta que también comenzó reír.

-Ya lo creo que me gusto y además es un obsequio que podemos disfrutar los dos, no lo crees?

-Si…y ahora entiendo porque los humanos solo piensan en sexo.

Reí otra vez ante sus deducciones.

-Te gusto?, lo disfrutaste?

-Mucho.

-Me alegro porque ya que malgaste todo mi cumpleaños, comportándome como un idiota, creo que mas tarde querré más de este regalo-asegure entretanto introducía una mano bajo las sabanas y tocaba uno de sus pechos muy lentamente..

Wanda esbozó una gran sonrisa, dándome a entender que también estaba de acuerdo. Sus pequeños ojos ya eran una pequeña rendija y un bostezó se escapo de sus labio. La bese por última vez antes de acompañarla en un sueño restaurador para ambos.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Ian O'shea-murmuro contra mi boca.

* * *

Dedicado a todas ustedes chicas…

Gracias por compartir un año lleno, de historias y momentos bellos. Por darnos su amistad, compañía, apoyo y buenos deseos. Su especio es un lugar mágico, que fue creciendo cada día mas. Primero con Vii y Kathe y luego con la compañía de Karla, Blanca y Yaz. Todas ustedes tienen un talento y una estrella propia con la cual brillan a diario. Es un honor poder conocerlas através de la distancia y de sus palabras. Palabras que nos llegan y nos hacen soñar.

Feliz aniversario y que sean muchos mas.


End file.
